The Strawberry's Cart
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Ichigo is a traveling merchant, and Rukia is a noble. Will a simple box of fruit start something that neither of them can deny? IchiRuki. Rated K. One-shot.


**Hello my friends! I know I've been inactive for a while, but I thought I'd write something out today, so I did. I've actually had the base idea for this for a long time; I just never worked on it. Now, I guess it's better to try and fail than not to try at all. **

Long ago, in a land perhaps not quite so far away, there lived a young man in a town called Karakura. He was tall, dark, muscular, and kind. He had everything a girl could ask for. Unfortunately, he was a merchant. Though many a girl fell in love with his amber eyes, their fathers forbade them to marry a man whose chances of being able to support them were so volatile. Many men were also wary of him because of his bright orange hair. They thought he was a punk, and not good enough for their daughters.

The boy's name was Ichigo Kurosaki. He was the son of the village doctor, Ishiin, but when he had been told that he too was to be a doctor, Ichigo refused. Ichigo had always had an intense urge to help those around him, but he wanted to see the world, or at least something more outside of Karakura. Ishiin said that there were more profitable ways to do so than being a merchant, but Ichigo wouldn't listen. He said that the biggest problem in their village nowadays wasn't sickness; it was hunger. Not only could Ichigo go wherever he wanted, but he could also come back to Karakura with food. Ishiin had to agree that all his son had said was true, so without further argument, he bought Ichigo a horse and a carriage. Hugging his two twin sisters, Karin and Yuzu, goodbye, Ichigo set out on his journey.

XXX

Her name was Rukia Kuchiki. She was of the highest noble blood, the daughter of Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki. Since business often called on Byakuya, Rukia was able to take the pleasure of traveling all over the world in the back of her father's carriage. She had seen such wondrous things, and although her father may carry a cold demeanor, it made him very happy to be able to dote upon his only daughter.

As Rukia sat in the back of the carriage this time, she and her father were headed to a small town called Karakura. It was a small town, but it was home to many merchants. Byakuya was going there to possibly start a guild for the merchants that would increase both his revenue and the towns. Byakuya often thought up a project that helped many other people, even though to other nobles it seemed to be for his own benefit.

"Never publicly give to charity, Rukia. Not only does it make you appear arrogant, it shames the one who receives it," Byakuya said. Rukia fervently nodded, taking in everything he said.

To be perfectly honest, Rukia wanted to see Karakura more for the natural side. It was said to have a beautiful river running past one side of the town, and rolling hills on the other. If she found time to do a little shopping among the merchants while she was there, so be it.

When they finally arrived in Karakura, Byakuya left the carriage and told Rukia to meet him there in a few hours. She reassured him that she would be careful, and wished him good luck. Then, she began to wander the streets of the town. The merchants were loud and happy as it was in every town she visited. They offered her kimonos, jewelry, wine, and perfumes from foreign lands. Rukia wasn't really interested in any of those things. She wanted to find something special. Not necessarily unique, just special. Then, as she was walking, she saw him. A merchant with bright, orange hair and eyes the color of amber. He wasn't yelling at the top of his lungs, but he was selling nonetheless. The people in the town seemed to know who he was. Rukia walked up to the cart and looked inside; he was selling food. _Not a bad business to be in_, Rukia thought.

"Hi," a voice called interrupting Rukia's thoughts. She looked up to see the merchant staring down at her. He was abnormally tall, but she was abnormally short too, only emphasizing the stare.

"Hi," Rukia replied. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine. I don't mind. You're a new face. That's something I don't see often, in this town at least. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki," the man extended his hand.

"Rukia Kuchiki," Rukia shook his hand, noticing how warm it was around her own small one.

"Kuchiki, where have I heard that name before?" Ichigo tapped a finger against his forehead.

"Are you serious?" Rukia asked, dumbfounded that her brother could go unknown."

"Relax, it was a joke. Byakuya Kuchiki: richest and secretly the kindest noble of them all. That would make you his daughter, right?"

"Y-Yes." Rukia had never had anyone speak so formally to her after learning her identity. It felt… nice.

"Pleasure to meet you. Is there anything you'd like?"

"Huh? Oh, do you have any foreign fruits?"

"Fruits? Well, I just happen to have these small, red ones called strawberries. People seem to like them quite a bit."

"May I try some them?" Rukia smiled. Ichigo quickly filled a small box full of strawberries, and handed it to her. "How much?"

"This is one's on the cart," Ichigo smiled. Rukia just stared at him. "Get it? Since I don't have a house… Nevermind. Enjoy."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san."

"Thank _you_, Kuchiki-sama."

XXX

Rukia nibbled on the strawberries all the ways back to the carriage. There were sweet, juicy, and delicious. Byakuya had to try some of these. When she took her seat, Byakuya stared at her with a slight smile. She looked funny with her cheeks full of whatever they were full of.

"Father, you have to try some of these. They're called strawberries. They're heavenly!" Without a word, Byakuya took one and popped it into his mouth.

"This is quite superb, Rukia. Where did you find these?"

"A merchant named Ichigo Kurosaki sold them to me."

"I may have to pay him a visit tomorrow. Hisana might enjoy a shipment of these." Rukia smiled. Her father always sent gifts home to her mother to make her feel less lonely when thy traveled.

"Yes, I believe she would."

"And did he sell you this necklace as well?" Byakuya smiled.

"Excuse me?"

"This necklace?" Byakuya repeated, holding up a silver chain with an amethyst set in the center. Rukia stared at it, confused. "You have never seen this necklace before?"

"No, I haven't."

"Hm. I suggest that tomorrow you try to find this Kurosaki, and return the necklace. It is probably a mistake. I don't want any trouble to ensue."

"Yes, father."

XXX

The next day, Rukia did as she was told and searched for Ichigo, but no matter where she looked, she could not find him. She went through every street, and stood on top of the rolling hills looking over the town. That left only one place: the river. Rukia walked quickly to the other side of town. When Rukia saw the river, she looked frantically around until she saw one bright spot of orange. Then she began to sprint.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" she yelled.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asked, standing up from the bench he saw sitting on. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Darn you, baka! Why are you so hard to find?!" Rukia yelled, beating her small hands against his chest.

"Hey, hey! What did I do?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Did you ask anyone where I was?"

"No, why?"

"Because everyone in this town knows that I come to the river this day of the year."

"Wha- I… Why?"

"It's kinda personal," Ichigo said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry," Rukia said, immediately feeling bad.

"Don't worry about it. There's no way you could know. Anyway, why were you looking for me?"

"Baka, you accidently left _**this**_ in my bag yesterday," Rukia said, holding out the necklace. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"That wasn't an accident. I'm not that clumsy. That necklace was a gift to you."

"A gift?"

"Yea. A long time ago my mother gave me that necklace and told me to give it only to one special girl. When I saw you, I thought of it because the amethyst matches your eyes." Rukia began to blush when he spoke. So did he.

"Your mother, huh? She sounds like an amazing woman."

"She was."

"Was?"

"She died when I was nine years old, right here." Ichigo motioned to the river.

"That's why you're here. This is the day she died."

"Yea."

Without another word, Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo was taken by surprise, but he returned the hug. Looking down at Rukia, Ichigo felt a sudden impulse in his heart. Gulping, he leaned down and kissed her quickly. This time, Rukia was taken by surprise. She felt his lips against hers, and it was amazing. She grabbed his hair with her fingers, and pulled him in closer. They stayed like that until they ran out of breath, and then they separated, panting.

"Not bad, strawberry," Rukia laughed, slapping his chest."

"Not bad yourself."

They were interrupted by a small cough. The two turned to see none other than Byakuya Kuchiki standing before them. Both Rukia and Ichigo began to fear for their lives, but Byakuya went on as if he had seen nothing. Of course, he had seen everything.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Y-Yes, sir?"

"I am Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's father."

"I know of you very well, sir."

"Then you know of my plans in Karakura?"

"You are establishing a Merchants' Guild."

"You are correct. I am also searching for someone to lead it. I was hoping that you might be willing."

"M-Me?"

"Yes. I have asked around, and the other merchants regard your abilities highly. Not only that, but the people of this town believe that you are of the highest moral quality. That is the kind of person I need in charge. Do you accept?"

"I would be an honor," Ichigo bowed.

"I am happy to hear that, Guild Master. Rukia, did you return that necklace?"

"There is no need for her to do so," Ichigo quickly said. "It was a gift."

"I see," Byakuya faintly smiled at Rukia. "Then I'll leave the two of you to your… business." Ichigo and Rukia began to blush again. Then, Byakuya walked away.

"Ichigo," Rukia began, "that's terrific! You're the new Kuchiki Guild Master."

"Yea, I'll be able to settle down, and travel at my own leisure."

"You'll become pretty rich too," Rukia elbowed his waist; Ichigo shrugged his shoulders, he didn't really care about wealth.

"But you know, I'll be doing a lot of business with the Kuchiki's now…"

"Yea?"

"It might be nice to have a _liaison_ _around_," Ichigo smirked.

"Hey, I might be able to fill that position," Rukia said in faux innocence.

"That would be perfect."

"Then I guess you'll be seeing a lot more of me, strawberry."

"See you around, Rukia."

**Seriously, I just wanted to call Ichigo the Guild Master. It just sounds awesome! Read and Review! **


End file.
